El valor de una decisión
by Megami Naru
Summary: Una sola decisión puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestra vida dandole un giro de 180º eso lo sabe bien Naruto. Sasuke recibe una noticia que cambiará su rutina diaria, despues de once años de total ausencia Naruto a vuelto, pero no regresa solo. AU NaruSasu
1. Capitulo 1 Sentimientos olvidados

Historia creada y escrita por _Megami Naru_

Personajes de _Masashi Kishimoto ©_

Capitulo 1.- Sentimientos olvidados.

Sentados en la terraza de un café tomando un refresco y hablando amenamente se encontraban un rubio de ojos tan intensamente azules como las aguas del pacífico y un pelirrojo con ojos turquesas remarcados con unas oscuras ojeras.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? – Decía el pelirrojo serenamente pero con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Nunca en mi vida he estado más seguro de nada Gaara – El rubio miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios – No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

El chico de las ojeras suspiró aún no muy convencido y le dio un sorbo a su té, sabia que el ojiazul ya había tomado su decisión y que nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

- Esta bien Naruto, sabes que te voy a apoyar y que para lo que necesites allí estaré – el pelirrojo empezó a darle vueltas a la taza que tenia delante mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su amigo. – Solo quiero que seas consciente de que a partir de hoy tu vida dará un giro radical.

Naruto solo atino a ampliar su sonrisa mientras le mantenía la mirada a su interlocutor.

-Ya lo hizo hace meses cuando me enteré de la llegada de Kyo...

El tono de llamada de un móvil interrumpió la conversación y el rubio metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora para sacar el teléfono y contestar.

- Diga? – Una voz femenina hablaba del otro lado del teléfono – Ahá...Si ya voy para allá.

El rubio colgó y se guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo.

- Es la hora – dijo levantándose de su silla – Tengo que ir a firmar ¿vienes?

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y sacó un billete de su cartera para entregárselo a una camarera que servía en la mesa de al lado.

- Toma, cóbrate lo nuestro y quedate con el cambio.

La chica no tuvo ni tiempo para dar las gracias por la generosa propina ya que los dos jóvenes habían salido con paso rápido del lugar directos hacia las puertas del gran hospital que se ubicaba justo en frente de la cafetería.

El día había amanecido despejado, el radiante sol unido a una ligera brisa fresca lograban crear una temperatura perfecta para salir a la calle y disfrutar de un estupendo momento de ocio.

En esa hermosa mañana de finales de septiembre la U.K. (Universidad Konoha) abría de nuevo sus puertas después de un largo periodo de descanso por las vacaciones de verano para recibir a los alumnos que ese año empezarían un nuevo curso.

Justo en la puerta principal del gran campus paraba en ese momento un Mercedes Benz negro con las lunas tintadas.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y de ella salió un chico alto, de cuerpo delgado pero no en exceso, tez pálida, ojos negros y cabello azabache con un curioso peinado.

Su cabello corto y levantado en picos por detrás contrastaba con los dos largos mechones lacios que caían por los laterales enmarcando su rostro de delicadas facciones y su trasquilado flequillo que le llegaba justo por encima de sus finas y oscuras cejas.

Vamos que el chico era lo que se podía llamar un regalo para la vista.

- Nos vemos luego ototo baka – le dijo un hombre también de cabello azabache pero totalmente lacio agarrado en una cola baja que estaba sentado frente al volante del auto.

- Hmm – Fue la escueta respuesta del más joven, mientras cogía su mochila y se encaminaba hacia la entrada, levantando su mano izquierda en señal de despedida.

Sasuke Uchiha que era el nombre de este joven que en estos momento caminaba hacia uno de los muchos edificios que componían el campus de U.K. se caracterizaba entre otras cosas por su escaso don de la palabra, era un chico serio y calmado, no le gustaba socializar en exceso y su carácter se definía sobre todo por su orgullo y arrogancia.

Tenía 23 años recién cumplidos y este que comenzaba sería su cuarto año en esa universidad, después de terminar una diplomatura en tres años con excelentes notas se disponía a empezar su primer año en la carrera de derecho.

Cuando llegó al edificio correspondiente a su facultad, sacó el horario de su mochila y miró cual seria su primera clase, se acercó al pequeño mapa que había en un tablón nada más entrar para situar el aula donde se impartiría y se dirigió directamente hacia ella sin hacer caso de los grupitos de estudiantes que se empezaban a formar para entrar juntos a las clases.

Entró en silencio al aula y buscó un lugar para sentarse en las gradas de en medio junto a la ventana, ni demasiado cerca del profesor no vaya a ser que le tocase el típico maestro que mientras te explica, también te ducha en saliva en un 2x1 como en los supermercados, ni demasiado lejos en las últimas gradas donde se solían sentar los estudiantes que parecía que venían a ejercer de marujas cotillas en vez de a estudiar.

- Aaah Mendoské – Escucho que alguien decía mientras se sentaba al lado suya.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, así que giro la cabeza para observar al que durante muchos años fuese uno de sus compañeros en el colegio y el instituto.

Levantó una ceja contrariado, ¿que demonios hacía Shikamaru allí?

Shikamaru era un chico de ojos negros y pelo castaño oscuro amarrado en una cola alta. Era muy inteligente con el se podía mantener una interesante conversación si no fuese por su actitud dejada y su elevado pasotismo por casi todo. A pesar de eso era una de las pocas personas que el azabache aceptaba en su cerrado circulo de conocidos.

- No me mires con esa cara Uchiha – dijo cansino – Si por mi fuese no estaría aquí en estos momento, pero mi madre me sermoneó diciéndome que tenía que hacer algo de provecho con mi vida... Las mujeres son taaan problemáticas.

Shikamaru se dejó escurrir por el respaldo de la silla quedando en una postura "desparramada" por decirlo de algún modo.

- Hmm, si yo tuviese un hijo tan vago como tu, todo el día durmiendo y jugando al shōgi, también lo sermonearía – Habló el azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Bueno los dos sabemos que hay pocas probabilidades de que tengas un hijo – Dijo burlón el de la cola refiriéndose a los gustos sexuales del otro, Shikamaru también era uno de los pocos que sabía que Sasuke era gay – Pero si algún día de casualidad lo tienes sin duda serias una gran mamá.

El castaño sonrió al sentir un golpe del moreno en su brazo izquierdo.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿has escuchado los últimos rumores?

- Shikamaru, si hubiese querido enterarme del ultimo cotilleo me hubiese sentado con la jauria de marujas del fondo – El moreno apoyó sus codos en la mesa y descansó su mentón en sus manos enlazadas mirando al frente con cara de poker.

- Hmmm, ¿recuerdas a Uzumaki Naruto?

Eso si llamó la atención del azabache que miró a su compañero de reojo ante la mención de ese nombre.

Como no iba a recordar a Naruto, estuvieron prácticamente toda la infancia juntos, viviendo puerta con puerta y estudiando en el mismo colegio.

El rubio había sido una parte importante de su vida, la única persona además de su madre y su hermano capaz de sacarle una gran sonrisa sincera y también fué un gran apoyo después de la muerte de su padre tras una larga enfermedad.

- ¿ Qué con el? – Intentó no parecer muy interesado con el tema.

- Al parecer a vuelto a Konoha – dijo el castaño tranquilamente – Y está aquí en esta universidad.

Aunque por fuera pareciese tranquilo, por dentro el corazón de Sasuke empezó a bombear con más fuerza de lo normal.

Ese rubio gritón que siempre le andaba buscando bronca, revoloteando alrededor suyo con esa energía interminable que le caracterizaba y que le regalaba sonrisas que iluminaban su día a día, se había ido de Konoha cuando tenían doce años ya que se mudaron de ciudad por causas del trabajo de su padre.

Y ahora había vuelto y sin ni siquiera haberlo visto, sin ni siquiera habérselo propuesto ya había volcando de cabeza la vida del azabache, consiguiendo que de un recóndito lugar de su corazón reflotaran un sin fin de recuerdos y sentimientos que hasta hace un momento mantenía en el olvido.


	2. Capitulo 2 – Reencuentro – El silencio

Bueno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que os agrade, le estoy dando bastantes vueltas para que me quede lo mejor posible xD a pesar de eso como ya digo en mi perfil, busco beta reader, así que si alguna/o se pasa a leer mi historia o alguien me puede aconsejar sobre ese tema lo agradecería.

Este capi se lo voy a dedicar a una persona muy especial a ver si así le levanto un poco el ánimo.

Lilith Winchester, va por ti mi niña, que sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ^^

Y a TheRusso decirte que gracias por tu review, me alegro que te haya gustado y que yo también espero que sigas mi historia durante mucho tiempo. Ah y que seguí tu consejo y he separado las escenas xD.

Enjoy

Historia creada y escrita por _Megami Naru_

Personajes de _Masashi Kishimoto ©_

Capitulo 2 – Reencuentro. – El silencio de Sakura.

Las semanas habían pasado y a pesar de que el moreno había puesto más atención de lo normal a su entorno, no pudo divisar en ningún momento los llamativos cabellos rubios de su amigo/rival de la infancia.

El campus era tremendamente grande y tenía varios edificios donde se impartían diferentes carreras, además prácticamente cada facultad tenía su cafetería propia ya que en una sola no se podía abarcar a toda la masa de estudiantes que allí había.

Eso unido al echo de que el no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podía estar cursando un cabeza hueca como Naruto, le dificultaba bastante la búsqueda.

Bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar búsqueda, ya que en un intento estúpido por mantener su orgullo y no ser muy obvio, no se había siquiera dignado a preguntarle a ninguno de sus conocidos si por alguna casualidad de la vida habían visto al rubio.

- Tsk – Se llevó la mano a la cabeza despeinando su pulcro cabello en un gesto de molestia.

¿ Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ver al rubio? Probablemente este ni lo recordaría o simplemente ni lo reconocería, era tan jodidamente despistado y patán que de seguro si se lo cruzase o se encontrasen de frente, Naruto no le haría ni caso y en cierto modo era normal, habian pasado nada más y nada menos que once largos años desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

¿ Habría cambiado en estos años que llevaban sin verse? Que pregunta más tonta, seguramente si lo había hecho, pero... ¿Seguiría comportándose infantilmente? o ¿ habría madurado hasta convertirse en una persona seria y civilizada? Eso último si que lo dudaba, no podía imaginarse al rubio comportándose como una persona seria como él por ejemplo. También esperaba que no fuese así ya que si algo le gustaba del escandaloso rubio que el recordaba era precisamente ese carácter tan diferente al suyo propio.

Gustar, he ahí la palabra clave de todo...

Qué irónica era la vida, de todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en ella, tan solo un rubio de ojos azules, alegre y bonachón, con unos increíbles pulmones y unas agudas cuerdas vocales que podían dejar pitando los oídos de cualquiera durante días, además de una insana obsesión por el ramen, era precisamente en el que se había ido a fijar desde su más tierna infancia... Por alguna extraña razón esa insufrible manera de ser del ojiazul lo había llegado a enamorar.

Quiso patearse mentalmente por tales pensamientos tan...Cursis. Todo eso era ya agua pasada y no debía darle más vueltas, el dobe como el "cariñosamente" le llamaba era parte de su pasado, un recuerdo que ahora solo afloraba por la noticia de su vuelta pero nada más, solo fue un patético amor infantil no correspondido, por que aunque nunca le dijo nada, sabía que Naruto en ningún momento lo vio como algo más que no fuese un amigo.

Ahora en su presente estaba contento con la vida que llevaba, su relación con su madre y hermano era buena, los estudios marchaban viento en popa y aunque no tenia pareja estable no podía quejarse de su vida sexual, que no es que fuese para tirar cohetes, pero tampoco es que fuese inexistente.

Así que decidió que se olvidaría de una vez por todas del condenado rubio que lo traía de cabeza en los últimos días, si lo veía lo saludaría como a uno más y punto y si no lo veía pues mejor para el.

- Bastardo – la voz de Shikamaru paro su tren de pensamientos - ¿Te apuntas en el descanso a ir al roble para ver a los chicos?

El roble era un enorme árbol de cientos de años que se ubicaba en el centro del campus de U.K., era practicamente un patrimonio de esa universidad, hasta el punto de que era uno de los símbolos del escudo de ésta.

- Mmm tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer – respondió con desgana el azabache, no le apetecía demasiado ir a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, pero era una buena manera de despejarse y aunque ni el mismo lo quería reconocer, también era posible que tuviese noticias de su tormento personal, el mismo que justo momentos antes se había propuesto inútilmente olvidar.

Dos horas después el moreno se lamentaba internamente por su decisión de ir al roble con Shikamaru.

Los gritos que generaba una pelea entre Sakura e Ino le estaban destrozando los tímpanos, ver a Chouji comer como un cerdo y la asquerosa sonrisa de Sai le producían arcadas y escuchar las idioteces y ver las extrañas posturas de Rock Lee le daba vergüenza ajena y así sucesivamente. ¿ Es que esa pandilla de monos de circo no maduraba desde el instituto o qué ?

Bufó hastiado y sacó de su mochila un ladrillo descomunal con forma de libro y en cuya portaba rezaba con letras grandes " Derecho Constitucional" por lo menos intentaría pasar esa hora leyendo algo productivo, claro está si los gritos de los dos gallos de pelea (entiéndase Ino y Sakura) lo dejaban.

Tanto se desconectó de sus alrededores intentando mantener la concentración en su tan nutritiva lectura que no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo el silencio entre sus compañeros.

- Eso tiene pinta de ser realmente aburrido.

Esa voz levemente ronca junto a su oído lo desconcertó totalmente, la había escuchado en algún lado, pero la recordaba algo más... Aguda...

Su corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir a mil revoluciones por segundo, levantó la vista del libro sin mover ni una sola facción de su rostro, ante todo debía de aparentar calma y giró su cabeza un poco hacía la derecha para encontrarse con unos mechones rubios y unos grandes ojos azules que miraban el libro entre sus manos como si de un extraterrestre se tratase.

- Naruto...

Su voz se escuchaba calmada, como si al lado suya no se encontrase una de las personas que más influyó en su vida, una persona que con tan solo ser mencionada era capaz de poner su mundo del revés...

Lo miró disimuladamente durante unos instantes, analizándolo, comparando su rostro con aquel de facciones más infantiles que el recordaba.

Las marcas de sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos, su respingada nariz y sus grandes ojos tan azules y expresivos... Todo era tal y como antes y al mismo tiempo, de una extraña manera que no sabría definir parecía totalmente diferente.

- ¿Que miras tanto? ¿Tengo algún fideo en la cara ttebayo? – El rubio se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de su mano en busca de algún posible fideo escurridizo que se le hubiese quedado pegado probablemente después de un atracón de ramen.

Sin ninguna duda seguía siendo tan...Naruto.

- Tan dobe como siempre usuratonkachi - Sasuke no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que nació en sus labios al ver esos gestos y escuchar esa coletilla tan conocidos para el.

- Y tu tan altanero y amargado como te recordaba teme – El rubio puso un gesto de falsa molestia en su cara. – Un "hola Naruto me alegro de verte" hubiese sido agradable ... Aunque si decías eso verdaderamente pensaría seriamente que se acercaba el día del apocalipsis.

El rubio sonrió como solo el sabía hacerlo y los muros alrededor del Uchiha iban cayendo como piezas de un dominó, su maldita sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Naruto! – El grito de Sakura rompió el encanto del momento y el rubio que hasta ahora se encontraba de cuclillas a la altura del moreno que estaba sentado en una raíz del inmenso árbol, se incorporó para poder recibir el abrazo de su amiga que hace tanto tiempo no veía.

- Sakura-chan estás ...Muy crecida.

Ese comentario le ganó un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa y un bufido por parte del moreno.

- Naruto baka tu no cambias verdad? – La chica no podía disimular la gran sonrisa que le salió a pesar lo dicho por el rubio. Lo había extrañado tanto... Aunque cuando eran pequeños ella no paraba de darle largas e insultarlo a veces, con su marcha se había dado cuenta de la gran persona que era Naruto y de la alegría que infundía el tener al rubio cerca, era como sentir un toque de aire fresco en un día caluroso.

Pero no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y eso ella lo había comprobado con la marcha del rubio, bueno ella y todos sus antiguos compañeros que ahora se acercaban al chico para saludarle con mucha alegría.

Y entre risas y saludos, algunos más efusivos que otros, empezaron a salir las preguntas ¿De verdad eres tu Naruto? ¿Cuando regresaste? ¿Has vuelto para quedarte? ¿Que ha sido de tu vida estos años? ¿Por qué no hemos sabido nada de ti? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Donde vives ahora?

- Calma, calma chicos, de uno en uno –Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo pero con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien – Si me habláis todos al mismo tiempo no me entero de nada.

- Yo primera – grito Ino levantando la mano como si estuviesen en una clase y fuese a responder la pregunta de un profesor.

- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y por que en todos estos años no hemos recibido ninguna noticia tuya?

Todos callaron y miraron al rubio esperando su respuesta, incluso el azabache que aún no se había movido de su anterior posición en la raíz del árbol esperaba atentamente la explicación del chico.

- Bueno pues la verdad es que me mudé a Suna por causa del trabajo de mi padre y bueno ya sabéis como soy – Rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Nunca fui bueno para mandar cartas o andar llamando por teléfono.

- Eso no es una excusa Naruto – Dijo la rubia molesta – Eramos tus amigos, por lo menos podias haber hecho el esfuerzo.

- Lo siento de verdad chicos, yo...

- No lo presiones Ino, además vosotros también podíais haber hecho un esfuerzo por llamarlo a él sabiendo como es. – Cortó la pelirrosa.

- ¿Nosotros? – Esta vez fue el mismísimo Sasuke el que entró a la conversación con el ceño fruncido por lo que acababa de decir Sakura - ¿Tu si lo llamaste o le escribiste en algún momento?

- Bueno yo...- La pelirrosa se asustó un poco por la cara de pocos amigos con la que le miraba el azabache.

- Sakura-chan le pidió el teléfono de mi nueva casa a Tsunade Oba-chan y me llamaba de vez en cuando – El rubio intento calmar el momento tenso que se había formado en un instante – Tampoco es que hablásemos muy a menudo.

El ceño del azabache se profundizó, Sakura había mantenido contacto con el rubio después de que se fuera, mientras que él esperaba aunque fuese una misera carta que nunca llegó ¿y por qué la pelirrosa no había dicho nada?

- ¿Y Por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso Sakura-chan? – Y ahí estaba la pregunta que todos tenían en mente y que el mismísimo Rock Lee había puesto en palabras.

- Bueno vosotros tampoco preguntasteis nada – Dijo la chica a la defensiva – Además si os hubiese importado vosotros podíais haber hecho lo mismo.

Ninguno se atrevió a refutar tal respuesta de la pelirrosada, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, Tsunade la abuela de Naruto era la directora del colegio donde estudiaban en ese entonces, así que perfectamente podían haberle preguntado por su paradero, pero en cambio ninguno lo hizo, al igual que Naruto, ellos tampoco se esforzaron por mantener el contacto y eso les quitaba cualquier derecho de réplica.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que la pelirrosa había ocultado la información porque vergonzosamente en un principio sus llamadas no eran precisamente para alimentar su amistad y evitar la total separación, si no más bien para regodearse en sus propias penas y frustraciones con la persona a la que ella consideraba culpable de tales sentimientos...Naruto.

Porque en ese tiempo Sakura bebía los vientos por Sasuke, pero el azabache solo tenía ojos para su rubio amigo y en su retorcida mentalidad de chica de doce años rechazada por su amor, Sakura utilizó a Naruto como una diana y sus palabras dirigidas a través de un inanimado y frío teléfono se convirtieron en dardos.

Pero como siempre la vida da giros insospechados y lo que empezó siendo una infantil venganza, terminó convirtiéndose en una tabla de salvación para la pelirrosada, las charlas que mantenía con Naruto pasaron de tener palabras tan afiladas como cuchillos dirigidas hacia el rubio a otras de aliento y autosuperación dirigidas hacia ella.

- Bueno, bueno – Naruto volvía a la carga intentando destensar el ambiente – No es momento de pelear por cosas que ya son del pasado, he vuelto estoy aquí y no me pienso ir más.

Todos los del grupo lo miraron por unos segundo y luego sonrieron, el chico tenía razón lo pasado, pasado está.

- No es por arruinar el momento- habló Shikamaru - Pero creo que va siendo hora de que regresemos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y con una ultima muestra de su alegría para con el rubio por volver a verlo y apuntar su teléfono para que no se les volviese a escapar, el grupo se fue disipando, cada uno tomando una dirección diferente.

Pero había dos personas en el grupo que no se pudieron relajar a pesar de lo dicho por el rubio.

Sasuke caminaba junto a Shikamaru hacia su facultad muy pensativo, en cierto modo se sentía culpable porque se dejo llevar por su orgullo y siempre esperó que fuese Naruto el que diera el primer paso para contactar con el.

- Naruto – Sakura había esperado a que se fuesen todos para poder hablar a solas con el rubio.- Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber.

- Dime Sakura-chan – El rubio seguía con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Tres años después de irte – Empezó a hablar un poco insegura la chica – Un día de repente dejaste de responder a mis llamadas, fue como si hubieses desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. ¿Porqué? ¿Que pasó Naruto?

La sonrisa alegre de Naruto se esfumó siendo sustituida por una más pequeña que denotaba tristeza, mucha tristeza.

- Veras Sakura-chan es una historia muy larga y...

- Por favor Naruto - Cortó la chica – Tengo tiempo hasta la salida y... Somos amigos ¿No? No contaré nada de lo que me digas, Me gustaría escucharte, como tu me escuchaste a mi cuando lo necesité.

Naruto miro la cara suplicante de su compañera y suspiró profundamente.

- Está bien, te lo contare, pero vamos a un sitio más tranquilo ttebayo.

Y sin más que decir por el momento se marcharon los dos juntos del lugar.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero en un par de semanas subir el siguiente capi, se que es bastante tiempo, pero es mi primer fic y no quiero subir una chapuza ^^U

Agradecería aunque sea un review, o dos o tres...xD más que nada para saber si continuo o si mejor me retiro del mundillo de los fics xDDDD

Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi ;)


	3. Capitulo 3  Le Fù

Buenoooo pues por fin traigo el tercer capitulo.

Es más un capi de relleno que otra cosa, pero necesario para mi por que tenia que meter algunos elementos indispensables para la historia...O eso creo O_o y sobre todo un poquito más de intriga xD

Pero no os impacienteis, ya tengo casi terminado el siguiente y en ese habrá por fin algo más de roce entre los protas, por fin xD

Y sin más.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni los utilizo con animo de lucro, asi que no me denuncie Kishimoto-sama O_O

Historia creada y escrita por _Megami Naru_

Personajes de _Masashi Kishimoto ©_

Capitulo 3 – Le Fù

Dos semanas, dos lentas y pesadas semanas habían pasado desde su reencuentro con Naruto, las mismas dos semanas que llevaba sin verlo de nuevo.

Vale, en cierto modo era de esperar, el primer mes después de entrar en la universidad era todo un caos, teniendo que estructurar los horarios de las clases y demás, pero es que encima parecía que el desgraciado se escondía.

Nunca ni una sola vez coincidió con el en la entrada o la salida del campus y en los descansos no se veía ni uno solo de sus rubios cabellos por ningún lado.

Decir que Sasuke estaba de mal humor por ello era quedarse corto y no era por que ansiase verlo, no que va, para nada, era solo un detalle de simple educación, once años totalmente desaparecido, merecían como mínimo una pequeña charla, para contarle que había sido de el en todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera o en su defecto preocuparse por saber algo de él, que había sido de su vida en konoha mientras no estuvo allí.

¿Pero que se podía esperar de ese rubio con la cabeza rellena de aire? Al parecer no mucho por lo que estaba comprobando y eso que en uno ocasión cuando eran más pequeños llegó a decirle que él era su lazo más fuerte, casi como su hermano había añadido para su disgusto personal.

Ahora que recordaba ese día fue difícil para el, ese fue el día que perdió toda esperanza de que su rubio amigo lo viese con otros ojos como el hacía.

Despeino su cabello con una mano intentando disipar todos los recuerdo que se le empezaban a agolpar en la cabeza y decidió que prestar algo más de atención a la manada de locos que lo rodeaba (véase sus antiguos compañeros de instituto) le vendría mejor que pensar en estos momentos.

- Venga chicos es viernes – se quejaba Ino – Dejad de comportaros como unos viejos carcamales, deberíamos aprovechar que aún no hay exámenes a la vista y salir un rato todos juntos, como antes.

Se encontraban en esos momentos todos, o bueno mejor dicho, casi todos por que ya se a mencionado antes que faltaba cierto rubio de ojos azules, reunidos en el roble, manteniendo una entretenida discusión sobre que harían el fin de semana.

- ¡Apoyo la moción! – chilló a pleno pulmón Lee levantando su puño en alto.

- Yo también estoy de acuerdo – comentó tranquilamente Sakura.

- Tu que dices Shikamaru.

- Aaaah me da pereza

- ¡Shikamaru! – regañó la rubia.

- Esta bien, esta bien – levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza en señal de rendición – Tsk que problematico, ¿Y a donde vamos a ir si se puede saber?

Todos empezaron a exponer los posibles lugares a donde podían ir.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba todo aquello sin mediar palabra y con cero intenciones de apuntarse a la dichosa propuesta.

- Este verano fui un día con una amiga a un café en el centro – empezó a decir una castaña con el pelo recogido en dos coquitos de nombre Ten Ten – La verdad es que era bastante acogedor, de un estilo contemporáneo muy alegre y desenfadado y los postres eran una delicia – sonrió rememorando el exquisito trozo de tarta sácher que degustó ese día en la susodicha cafetería – creo que sería un estupendo lugar para pasar un buen rato todos juntos.

El grupo pareció encantado y convencido, sobre todo Chouji al que se le hacía la boca agua solo de pensar en los postres que podría comer en ese lugar.

-¡ Pues no se diga más! – exclamó Ino – Mañana por la tarde podemos ir allí. ¿Y como dices que se llama esa cafetería Ten Ten?

- Mmmm creo recordar que se llamaba algo así como Le Fù.

Todos miraron a la castaña con una gotita de sudor cayendo por sus respectivas sienes.

- ¿ Le Fù ? – Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar. - Eso suena un poco...¿Ridículo? – no sabía muy bien como expresar su opinión con respecto al nombre.

- Se escucha bastante gracioso a mi parecer – Lee como siempre era el más el más motivado de todos.

- ¿Que más da el nombre si la comida es buena? – Y Chouji como siempre pensaba con su estomago.

Durante los siguientes minutos la conversación siguió su rumbo, los chicos decidieron en la hora y sitio donde quedar, para dirigirse todos juntos al mencionado lugar y en algún momento que Sasuke no recordaba ni quería recordar, esa manada de monos de circo se dedicó a intentar convencerlo para ir con ellos.

Se había negado rotundamente y hubiese seguido en sus trece, si alguien no hubiese mencionado de pasada que llamarían ha cierto rubio de mirada azul para que se uniese a la reunión en la cafetería. Así que al final a regañadientes aceptó ir, claro está dejandoles claro que prácticamente les estaba haciendo un gran favor con el regalo de su presencia y convenciéndose a si mismo que para lo único que quería ver al ojiazul era para decirle tres cosas bien dichas y nada agradables respecto a su mala educación.

El momento de la cita llegó y para gran decepción del azabache faltaba una cabecita rubia. Por ello estuvo a punto de irse, pero luego pensó que eso iba a ser demasiado obvio para el resto, por lo que en el ultimo momento hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y decidió que lo mejor era, aunque fuese, estar un rato con sus compañeros.

Ahora se encontraban todos mirando una fachada de piedra grisacea y levemente ornamentada, en la que se podían apreciar unos grandes ventanales blancos y una puerta igualmente blanca con un letrero burdeos encima en el que se podía leer con letras doradas " Le Fù ".

- El sitio parece estar muy bien – Kiba miraba el letrero como si fuese un bicho extraño de esos que tanto le gustaban a su amigo Shino – Pero el nombre me sigue pareciendo ridículo.

Todos o casi todos asintieron de acuerdo con lo que había dicho el castaño y seguidamente entraron al lugar.

La verdad es que tal y como había dicho Ten Ten el sitio era bastante agradable, tenía una enorme estantería justo detrás de la barra con una gran de variedad de bebidas de todo tipo en ella, la pared estaba adornados con varias pinturas coloristas de estilo contemporáneo con imágenes de la ciudad y en el techo colgaban grandes lámparas cuadradas del más puro estilo japonés.

La mesas estaban colocadas a lo largo de las paredes de la cafetería separadas entre ellas por muros blancos en los que se acomodaban sillones de piel color marrón para dos o tres personas.

Y en la misma barra del sitio había un expositor con un gran numero de postres de todo tipo, colores y sabores y grandes pizarras con el dibujo y la descripción de los mismos que le daban un toque como mínimo curioso al ambiente del lugar.

La pandilla de universitarios se dirigió a una de las mesas algo más amplias del fondo y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

- Wow – realmente Ino se había quedado impresionada por el local – Este lugar está de escándalo.

- Es una pena que Naruto-Kun tenga que trabajar y no haya podido venir – Sakura simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta sin darse cuenta – Seguro que este sitio le hubiese encantado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la mención del ojiazul, ¿como es que Sakura sabía tanto de la vida del rubio mientras el no lo veía ni de casualidad? Y...¿Naruto tenía que trabajar? Eso si le resultaba extraño, si el mal no recordaba, en la época en la que el chico vivía en konoha, no era precisamente pobre, más bien al contrario, su padre dirigía una empresa que marchaba bastante bien e iba en expansión, ese fue precisamente el principal motivo de que se mudara.

Entonces...¿Por qué el rubio debía de trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo? Ni lo entendía ni pretendía quedarse con la duda.

Estaba muy dispuesto a abrir la boca para preguntarle a la pelirrosada cuando una voz bien conocida por él lo interrumpió.

- Ey chicos ¿que hacéis aquí?

Y ahí se encontraba frente a ellos un rubio Naruto ataviado con uniforme de camarero y libreta en mano.

- Pues evidentemente estamos aquí para tomar algo – Kiba fue el primero en hablar de manera algo socarrona – ¿Y tú? ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

- Pues evidentemente trabajo aquí – Le respondió el rubio de igual manera mientras movía la libreta que tenía en la mano para dejar más que claro que servía para apuntar los pedidos.

Algunos del grupo rieron ante las tontas preguntas y las "evidentes" respuestas de esos dos.

- Así que ¿ésta es la cafetería de tu padrino? – Y de nuevo Sakura evidenciaba que sabía más de la vida de Naruto que todos los que estaban allí juntos.

- Si Sakura-Chan esta es la cafetería de kakashi sensei – El chico sonrió mientras pronunciaba ese nombre y es que su padrino significaba mucho para él.

Al igual que su padre Minato acogió bajo su ala a un joven kakashi y le enseñó todo lo que sabía, actuando como su mentor, en los momentos más difíciles de la vida de Naruto, el peliplata fungió como su maestro y amigo, convirtiéndose así en uno de sus pilares de salvación, de ahí que aún a estas alturas el ojiazul lo considerase su sensei.

- Vaaaya Naruto, tu padrino si que tiene buen gusto. – Le dijo Ino refiriéndose al lugar en el que se encontraban.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ante el comentario.

- Para nada Ino – hablaba divertido – Si a lo que te refieres es a la decoración, es obra de la pareja de mi padrino, Iruka sensei, si por kakashi hubiese sido esto parecería más un prostíbulo que otra cosa, lo único que si hizo fue ponerle el nombre.

Todos miraron con cara de circunstancia al rubio tras ese ultimo dato.

- ¿ La pareja de tu padrino es un hombre? – Kiba desvió el tema de la conversación más impresionado por el echo de que dos hombres estuviesen juntos que por haber averiguado quien era el autor del- a su parecer- ridículo nombre del sitio.

- Kiba no seas anticuado – Reclamó Ino con molestia – Las parejas homosexuales son muy comunes hoy en día, no hay que impresionarse tanto por eso.

- Ey que yo no he dicho nada de que sea malo – Se defendió el castaño – Es solo que me impresionó un poco.

- Y ¿trabajas aquí por ayudarlos o porque te hace falta? – Sasuke al fin se decidió a hablar, aprovechando la ocasión y harto de contener la duda en su interior.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos, sabía perfectamente por que el azabache le preguntaba eso, al fin y al cabo era algo extraño que el proviniendo de una familia adinerada necesitase un trabajo, pero la vida había dado tantas vueltas desde que el tenía doce años...

- Bueno, veras...

- Chicos estamos entreteniendo a Naruto – y ahí estaba la voz de su salvación – Lo van a regañar por nuestra culpa.

Sakura le envió una sonrisa cómplice al rubio que se la devolvió aliviado, la verdad es que no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de contar el motivo por el que estaba allí.

- Hmmm – el azabache miró mal el gesto entre los dos, ya estaba hastiado de aquella situación, pero ya se las ingeniaría para pillar al rubio a solas y hacerle escupir todo ese misterio que parecía que le rodease desde el breve reencuentro.

- Sakura tiene razón – concordó Ten Ten – Mejor pidamos de una vez que muero por volver a probar uno de esos postres.

El rubio tomo nota de todos sus pedidos y se fue a continuar con su trabajo, mientras el grupo charlaba amenamente y probaban los suculentos dulces que les fueron servidos.

- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto? – preguntó Iruka preocupado – Te noto distraído esta tarde.

- ¿Eh? – efectivamente el rubio estaba algo despistado ese día – No pasa nada Iruka sensei, es solo que estoy algo cansado eso es todo.

El ojiazul forzó una sonrisa, echo que no paso desapercibido por el hombre castaño con una cicatriz en la nariz que le había preguntado.

- Ya veo – le devolvió la sonrisa algo inseguro – De todas formas si necesitas hablar de algo no dudes en acudir a nosotros.

El castaño no quiso presionar más, sabia muy bien los problemas a los que se enfrentaba el chico y él y kakashi se habían propuesto ayudarlo en todo lo posible, pero también sabia que mientras Naruto no quisiera hablar del tema era mejor dejarlo pensar tranquilo en sus cosas, ya cuando se sintiese preparado hablaría con ellos.

Iruka se retiró por la puerta detrás de la barra directo a la cocina, dejando al rubio cavilando mientras no paraba de mirar de reojo cierta mesa en el fondo del local y más concretamente centrando su atención en un azabache de mirada negra y profunda que parecía algo incomodo por estar allí.

Debía reconocer que si a alguien había extrañado en todo ese tiempo era precisamente a Sasuke, le hubiese gustado que estuviese con el en los momentos donde lo pasó realmente mal, a pesar de su actitud prepotente y su orgullo desmedido, el moreno llegó a ser alguien muy importante para el, aunque no se dio cuenta de hasta que punto si no cuando ya no formaba parte de su vida cotidiana.

En aquel tiempo se había comportado como un cobarde y lo sabía, no había mantenido contacto con el moreno porque al notar la perdida, sus sentimientos se habían desbordado, confundiendo su infantil mente de doce años, haciéndole creer que sentir lo que sentía no podía ser algo natural y que estaba mal.

Intentó anular esos sentimientos, pero como resultado lo único que consiguió fue sentirse aún más perdido de lo que ya estaba, así que como ultima opción solo le quedó olvidar o más bien ocultarlo todo en un recóndito lugar de su mente y corazón.

Se había escondido, se había asustado y se había escondido incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad.

Suspiró cansado, darle más vueltas a todo aquello era totalmente inútil, eso ya era cosa del pasado y ahora en el presente tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo.

La voz de su padrino justo detrás de el le hizo dar un repullo asustado.

- Kakashi sensei no me asustes así ttebayo.

El peliplata llevaba una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca y la nariz, a pesar de esto, se podía distinguir que en esos momentos sonreía tranquilamente al chico.

En un principio el rubio escandaloso le había parecido alguien torpe e incluso llegando al punto de tonto. Pero con el paso del tiempo Naruto se había encargado de demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba, su fuerza de voluntad para intentar superarse en todo incluso en cosas que parecían fuera de su alcance, su actitud de no rendirse ante nada ni ante nadie y esa luz que desprendía con la que iluminaba a cualquiera que estuviese alrededor suyo, terminaron por conquistarle.

Vale que el chico seguía siendo algo torpe para muchas cosas, pero sin suda sus otras cualidades opacaban con creces eso.

Por ese motivo cuando Jiraiya el verdadero padrino del rubio murió, el tomo su lugar por iniciativa propia. Nunca bajo ningún concepto dejaría que esa luz que desprendía el chico se apagase.

- No es mi culpa que andes perdido en el país de nunca jamás – Picó divertido consiguiendo que el ojiazul frunciese el ceño. – Solo opinaba que algún día tendrás que contarle todo Naruto.

- No se de que me estas hablando.

- Pues de Sasuke evidentemente, algún día le tendrás que contar lo que paso en Suna y que ahora eres...

- No tengo porqué dar explicaciones a nadie – Naruto estaba serio, algo que parecía raro en el. – El teme y yo ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho desde mi regreso y no creo que esos temas tengan que importarle en lo más mínimo.

- Bueno si eso es lo que crees por mi bien –suspiró bajo su mascara – Pero recuerda que no debes cargar con todo el peso tu solo, no tengas miedo a retomar la amistad con Sasuke o lo qu surja, no cometas el mismo error otra vez.

Kakashi se retiró por la misma puerta que anteriormente había cruzado Iruka sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando al rubio más pensativo si cabía.

Naruto revolvió sus rubios mechones, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas, lo mejor era de momento seguir en lo que estaba, todavía tenia mucho trabajo que hacer, así que cogió su libreta y se dispuso a seguir tomando pedidos.

La tarde siguió su curso normal, los universitarios después de unas pocas horas se habían marchado del lugar, prometiendole al rubio que volverían en otra ocasión.

Y por fin llegó el momento del cierre.

El ojiazul cogió todas sus cosas una vez ya cambiado su uniforme por ropa normal y despidiéndose alegremente de Iruka y Kakashi salió a la calle que ahora era iluminada por varias farolas para dirigirse directamente a la estación de metro donde cogería el tren que lo dejaba cerca de su casa.

Tan ensimismado iba que no vio la figura de alguien acercándose a el.

- Dobe.

El rubio giró sorprendido para ver al que había pronunciado tan conocido insulto.

Sasuke se paró frente a el con porte serio y el ceño fruncido, soltando una de las frases más temidas por Naruto.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Pues lo dicho en las notas, con un poco de suerte el siguiente capitulo tardo menos en subirlo y en el podremos descubrir por fin algo del pasado de Naruto y habrá algo más de roce entre los protas, asi que espero que no dejeis de leer.

Algún review por caridad? xDDDD Eso me animaria a subir cuanto antes la conti e_e


	4. Memorias amargas y acciones impulsivas

Como prometi actualizo el fic antes de lo que acostumbro, pero no os prometo nada para el siguiente xDD

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado review y espero de corazón no decepcionaros con este capitulo del que me gustaria comentaros algunas cosillas.

En primera deciros que creo que le di tantas vueltas para que me quedase bien que al final la cague sobre todo en el primer cambio de escena, justo cuando Naruto deja de contar su historia y empiezo a relatar como se siente Sasuke con la situación nueva que empieza a vivir, no se, pero veo muy forzada esa parte.

Ahora también ¿que es volver la tortilla?, no se si en otros paises tambien se utilizará esa expresión, pero como lo dudo prefiero explicarlo antes de que la leais; basicamente es cuando tienes una conversación o situación que resulta negativa para ti y tu le das la vuelta sacando la parte que a ti te conviene, para volverla a tu favor...Definitivamente me explico como el culo -.-U

Y os preguntareis ¿por qué no pone todo eso en las notas finales? Pues es por el simple motivo de que en las notas finales me pienso explayar a gusto con un par de temas que están circulando por ahí y no queria sobrecargarlas demasiado xD.

Y ahora ya por fin os dejo de incordiar y pasamos al capitulo. Espeero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^

Naruto no me pertenece es la gran obra de un gran autor llamado Masashi Kishimoto.

P.D: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Sigo en la busqueda y captura de un alma caritativa que acepte ser mi beta.

- Dobe.

El rubio giró sorprendido para ver al que había pronunciado tan conocido insulto.

Sasuke se paró frente a el con porte serio y el ceño fruncido, soltando una de las frases más temidas por Naruto en esos momentos.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Si lo dices de esa manera parece como si me fueses a regañar por algo malo que hice – Naruto reía nerviosamente mientras intentaba bromear sobre la situación, pero en el fondo sabía que el otro chico lo más seguro es que estuviese ahí precisamente para pedirle alguna explicación o si no ¿Por que iba a estar esperándole a la salida de su trabajo? Suponía que el azabache no sabía sus horarios, así es que lo más probable es que estuvo fuera durante un rato largo.

- No estoy para bromas Naruto – el de mirada oscura seguía muy serio mientras no perdía de vista ninguno de los gestos del otro – creía que eramos amigos, por lo menos eso era lo que tu te encargabas de repetirme hasta la saciedad cuando eramos unos mocosos y ahora me entero por boca de otros con que después de once años de total ausencia has vuelto y ni siquiera eres capaz de acercarte a mi para darme una misera explicación de nada – se ahorro el agregar que en cambio Sakura si parecía saber mucho sobre el, no había necesidad de que Naruto supiese que le molestaba ese echo, ya de por si sentía que se iba a ahogar en sus propias palabras, no era su costumbre pedir explicaciones a nadie, pero esta era una situación diferente para el, no le gustaba estar en la ignorancia y menos en lo que respectaba al rubio, once años de total desinformación habían sido más que suficientes.

Probablemente si Naruto no hubiese vuelto, el no le hubiese dado ninguna importancia al asunto y seguiría con su vida tal cual estaba, pero el rubio estaba justo ahí delante de el mirándole con un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos, por lo tanto necesitaba una explicación a toda costa para poder sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien teme... hablemos – metió una mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora vaquera que llevaba puesta y sacó su móvil – pero antes dejame que haga una llamada.

El azabache simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza y vio como el otro se apartaba un poco para poder hablar por teléfono.

Se encontraba más tranquilo ahora que Naruto había aceptado a hablar con el. En un principio esperó alguna negativa del rubio espetándole que no tenía por que contarle nada ni darle explicación alguna y lo hubiese entendido, el hubiese actuado así si la situación fuese al revés, además de que hubiese sido la excusa perfecta para poder mentalizarse y dejar atrás todos sus recuerdos relacionados con el de los ojos azules.

Pero en cambio Naruto a pesar de que conservaba su esencia de antaño parecía haber madurado mucho o por lo menos esa era la sensación que tenia, aunque claro está no iba a estar seguro hasta conversar con el.

- ¿Avisando a tu mamá de que llegaras tarde? – ahora Sasuke si se permitió bromear un poco sonriendo de medio lado al rubio que ya había colgado y se dirigía hasta su posición.

- Bueno es que no está acostumbrada a que me quede en la calle después de salir del trabajo ttebayo.

Sasuke observó como el rubio se llevaba las mano tras su cabeza mientras le sonreia. El había dicho lo de la madre en broma, pero al parecer había dado en el clavo, otra cosa para añadir a la lista de rarezas nuevas del ojiazul, a su edad le parecía muy inverosímil que llamase a su madre para informarle de que llegaría un poco tarde y más cuando el Naruto que el conoció siempre fue bastante descuidado en ese sentido.

- Hmmm – fue lo único que acertó a salir de su boca.

- Bueno y ¿a donde vamos? Por que no tengo ninguna gana de estar aquí parado todo el rato mientras hablamos, llevo toda la tarde en pie y me gustaría descansar un poco.

- El paseo del parque está cerca de aquí.

- Ok, pues vamos, que tampoco me puedo demorar mucho.

Se dirigieron en un completo y pero cómodo silencio al lugar pactado, una vez allí buscaron una banca, lo más apartada posible del paseo principal donde poder hablar tranquilamente sin interrupciones y se sentaron.

- Bueno ya estamos aquí – el rubio alzó los brazos estirándose para destensar sus músculos y acomodarse en su asiento - ¿Que quieres exactamente que te cuente?

El azabache frunció el ceño, quería que le contase todo, pero eso era algo difícil de exponer y mas sin poner en juego más su orgullo, suficiente había sido con dar el primer paso para hablar con el ojiazul.

Pensó detenidamente durante unos momentos y llegó a la conclusión que el tema que menos expresaría la ansiedad de saber sobre la vida del rubio sería la ultima duda que se le había presentado.

- Quiero que me respondas a la pregunta que te hice en la cafetería.

- ¿Eh? – Naruto fijo su mirada dubitativa en el azabache.

- ¿Trabajas por gusto o por necesidad? – concretó viendo que el chico no recordaba a que se referia.

- Ah... Eso – giro su cabeza y perdió la mirada en el suelo – realmente lo hago por necesidad.

El moreno esperó que siguiese con su respuesta, pero viendo que no llegaba decidió ahondar un poco más en el tema.

- ¿Y la empresa de tu padre?

El rubio se tensó un poco y su mirada azulina se oscureció ante los recuerdos de su pasado.

- Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía quince años. – el azabache se impresionó ante una respuesta de tal magnitud, pero no se atrevió a decir nada y dejó que el otro siguiese hablando. – ... Un día llegue a mi casa del instituto y me encontré a mi madre llorando totalmente destrozada. – el rubio echó su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y su mentón entre sus manos enlazadas. – por más que le preguntaba que, qué le pasaba ella no era capaz de decirme una sola palabra coherente y eso me extraño... Me asustó...No se si la recuerdas, pero si lo haces sabrás que mi madre no es de las que se pone en ese estado por cualquier cosa, sabia que algo muy malo debía de haber ocurrido para que llegase a ese estado.

Tragó aire en un intento de que su voz no se quebrase ante la oleada de emociones que lo embargaban. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero aún así le era muy difícil contar todo aquello.

- Mi padre había salido con mi abuelo Jiraiya esa mañana en el coche, iban a una ciudad vecina para cerrar un trato importante con otra empresa... Bueno en realidad mi abuelo iba para recaudar algo de información para uno de sus libros, tu sabes a que me refiero.

Ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al pervertido de Jiraiya y su incansable "búsqueda de información" como el lo llamaba, que en realidad era la excusa para ir a visitar balnearios y espiar a jovencitas.

- Todo marchaba bien, cerraron el trato satisfactoriamente y sin demora cogieron el coche para regresar a casa... Pero nunca lo hicieron.

El ojiazul volvió a coger aire y se incorporo en su asiento apoyándose en el respaldo del banco y dirigiendo su mirada ahora vidriosa hacia el cielo estrellado.

- Al parecer el conductor de un camión de carga, perdió el control de su vehículo y atravesó la mediana, metiéndose de lleno en el carril contrario y llevándose varios coches por delante... Mi padre y mi abuelo murieron en el acto.

Siguió en la misma posición, pero ahora guardando silencio, perdido en los amargos recuerdos de ese fatídico día.

Por otro lado el azabache se había quedado sin habla, no sabía exactamente que podía decirle al rubio, se encontraba totalmente impactado y durante unos minutos se formó un tenso silencio entre los dos.

- Yo...Lo siento... No lo sabía. – al final se atrevió a dejar escuchar su voz con algo de inseguridad, el también sabía lo que era perder a un padre, pero no era lo mismo, el llevaba una relación algo distante con su progenitor, Fugaku siempre fue un hombre muy serio y severo, sobre todo con sus hijos y a el por ser el segundo, sufrió más el carácter de este, que parecía verlo como alguien inferior que nunca sería capaz de llegarle a la suela de los zapatos a su primogénito Itachi.

A pesar de eso Sasuke siempre se esforzó por conseguir que su padre lo viese con orgullo, pero una mortal enfermedad fue acabando con la vida de Fugaku poco a poco.

Al final el día que la enfermedad venció a su padre, Sasuke se sintió vacío y devastado, amaba a su padre,pero, fue más por la impotencia de saber que su progenitor nunca lo miró con los mismos ojos que miraba a su hermano, nunca consiguió su reconocimiento.

Fue una muerte anunciada, el y su familia sabían que en cualquier momento pasaría y su rubio amigo siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarle en todo.

En cambio Naruto...

- Bueno, fueron momentos muy difíciles –El rubio dejó de mirar al cielo para posar su vista al frente – mis dos grandes héroes desaparecieron de un día para otro sin yo poder hacer nada para evitarlo y me sentí totalmente impotente, me encontré perdido... Perdido y solo.

- Una vez desaparecido mi padre del mapa, los otros accionistas de la empresa se lanzaron a una cruzada contra lo que quedaba de mi destruida familia, como si fueran buitres carroñeros para conseguir el completo poder sobre la empresa – a estas alturas Naruto había cambiado tanto su gesto como su tono de voz melancólico por uno que demostraba tristeza y rabia – ... No pude hacer nada, era menor de edad y mi madre es enfermera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como manejar el negocio – volvió a suspirar intentando recobrar algo de calma – al final lograron su cometido, nos quitaron la empresa y nos dejaron con tan solo unas pocas migajas – de repente sus azules ojos adquirieron un extraño brillo que Sasuke no supo definir bien hasta que su compañero volvió a retomar la palabra - pero no me pienso rendir ttebayo, algún día me convertiré en alguien importante y recuperare lo que pertenece a mi familia, las empresas que mi padre llevo a lo más alto con su sudor y su esfuerzo y entonces sabrán que con Uzumaki Naruto y con su familia no se mete nadie.

Sasuke solo podía observarlo con un toque de admiración disimulada, ese era el espíritu de lucha que siempre le encandilo de él, Naruto podía ser torpe y a veces, la gran mayoría de las veces un idiota sin remedio, pero era tozudo como el solo y no se rendía ante nada ni ante nadie, daba igual cuantos baches se encontrase en su camino, daba igual cuantas veces tropezase y se cayese, daba igual cuantos golpes le diese la vida...El siempre se levantaría con la cabeza en alto y seguiría su camino hasta el final.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto formo una sonrisa amplia y sincera cargada de sentimientos todos dirigidos a su azabache amigo.

- Te extrañé Sasuke...Realmente te extrañé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A partir de la charla con el Uzumaki, la monotonía del azabache cambió considerablemente.

Por boca del rubio se enteró de que este no trabajaba en la cafetería durante toda la semana, si no que se limitaba a hacerlo solo dos días aleatorios entre semana y el fin de semana completo, es decir viernes, sábado y domingo.

Con este dato en mente Sasuke adoptó la rutina de ir a recogerlo a la salida de su trabajo los viernes y sábados, que eran los días que menos ocupados tenía y así poder desvelar poco a poco las dudas que aún le quedaban en mente, pero al cabo de un rato en el que el rubio hablaba y hablaba hasta por los codos contando anécdotas totalmente insustanciales a su parecer, no sacaba nada en claro y encima Naruto siempre se marchaba temprano argumentando que tenía que ayudar a su madre.

Al tiempo también entre los descansos de sus clases algunas veces quedaba con el ojiazul para ayudarle con algunas materias de su licenciatura, que para su gran sorpresa e incredulidad era la de administración y dirección de empresas, desde luego las ganas de superarse a si mismo no tenían limites. Por un lado era de suponer que estudiaba algo de ese estilo y más después de lo que le había contado el rubio pero Sasuke no se explicaba como alguien tan cabeza hueca como Naruto había logrado entrar en esa carrera y menos con lo torpe que era para las matemáticas, que era una de las asignaturas en las que le estaba prestando su ayuda, pero para rematar su incredulidad, el rubio le confeso que este era ya su tercer año ya que había cursado los dos primeros en la universidad de Suna y que aunque no es que sus notas fuesen las mejores precisamente, si que podía presumir de haber aprobado las asignaturas correspondientes.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas para los dos.

Pero Sasuke no tenia su curiosidad totalmente saciada y eso lo carcomía por dentro, no era tonto ni Naruto un genio para ocultar cosas y aunque habían estado mucho tiempo separados el había llegado a conocer al rubio como la palma de su mano y sabía que aún quedaban cosas que no le había contado.

Por otro lado saltándose el tema de los presuntos secretos del rubio, su relación de amistad iba volviendo a su cauce, parecía mentira que después de once años, las cosas entre ellos se estuviesen dando con tanta naturalidad y simplicidad, las mismas peleas por tontería, los mismos insultos, la misma camaradería, en definitiva, era como si hubiesen dado marcha atrás en el tiempo, aunque en realidad se notaba un punto de madurez en los dos que antes no tenían, sobre todo el rubio.

Pero había otra cosa más que se estaba dando igual que en el pasado y ese algo Sasuke no terminaba de asimilarlo, porque eran precisamente esos sentimientos hacia el rubio que tanto quebraderos de cabeza le dieron en su momento, encontrarse con Naruto había despertado en su interior un calor que creía perdido.

o-o-O-O-O-o-o

- ¿Podemos parar un rato teme? Estoy muerto de hambre.

En esos momentos Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban detrás de una de las muchas edificaciones de U.K. acomodados en el suelo y con las espaldas pegadas a la pared El lugar era tranquilo y no había nadie por los alrededores, por lo que era perfecto para la tarea que el azabache llevaba a cabo en esos momentos... Intentar aclararle al ojiazul, las dudas que tenia con sus apuntes.

- ¿Es que nada más piensas en comer usuratonkachi? – el azabache bufó molesto – ... De verdad que no me explico como un dobe como tu esta en tercer año de carrera.

- Venga, no seas aburrido Sasuke – el rubio puso cara de estreñido mientras miraba a su compañero – llevamos casi dos horas con las malditas finanzas, tengo la cabeza saturada y en un rato debemos de volver a clases.

- Si te dignases a venir a mi casa las tardes que tienes libres, no tendríamos que utilizar los descansos para esto.

Sasuke no entendía la negativa del rubio por ir a su casa a estudiar o simplemente salir a cualquier lado cuando cualquiera de los del grupo se lo proponía.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo teme, mi madre trabaja, además tu hermano siempre me dio algo de... Miedo ttebayo.

- Itachi puede tener cara de comadreja, pero por increíble que parezca no muerde idiota – empezaba a estar cansado de tanta excusa y eso se notaba en el tono molesto con el que hablaba – ¿Y que con que tu madre trabaje? ¿Es que temes que a tu casa le vayan a salir patas y se escape mientras no hay nadie en ella?

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero la imagen mental de su casa con unas largas piernas y corriendo por todo el vecindario paró cualquier replica posible.

- Eso seria algo digno de ver – Se dijo más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

- Mira, mejor dejalo, creo que el calor de Suna te derritió la única neurona con la que naciste.

Sasuke prefería dejar el tema de lado antes de que su paciencia se agotase y le diese por sacar la información a ostias.

Naruto giró su cara para no mirar al moreno y soltó un suspiro, simplemente había cosas que aún no estaba preparado para contarle a Sasuke, no cuando había descubierto que sus sentimientos por el azabache no habían desaparecido, por el contrario, habían evolucionado, ya no eran simples sensaciones confusas de un pre-adolescente, ahora era una atracción en toda regla, le gustaba y le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Tienes pareja teme? – volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia las finas facciones de la cara del otro, para poder analizar bien las leves muecas que se formaban en su rostro.

Sasuke quedó algo descolocado por la pregunta, pero se negó a mostrarle su impresión, tranquilamente dirigió su mirada hasta toparse con los azulinos ojos y levanto una de sus finas cejas negras.

- ¿A que viene esa pregunta dobe?

- Ooooh vamos teme siempre soy yo el que habla y te cuenta cosas sobre mi - agitaba una de sus manos de un lado a otro – no te va a salir una hernia porque seas tu esta vez el que hable.

- No, no tengo pareja. – contesto seco y conciso mientras apartaba de nuevo su mirada para dirigirla a los apuntes que tenia en la mano, no era dado ha hacer comentarios sobre su vida privada, pero total, sabía que el rubio no iba a parar hasta obtener respuesta de su parte, así que mejor no dar muchos rodeos.

Por su parte Naruto espero a que su compañero se explayase algo más en su respuesta, pero estaba visto y comprobado que a Sasuke era necesario sacarle las palabras con saca-corchos.

- Pero mira que eres amargado. – murmuro en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el azabache lo escuchase y le lanzase una mirada de advertencia para que no siguiese preguntando .

Pero Naruto es Naruto y como tal esa advertencia se la pasaba por donde su espalda perdía el nombre.

- Alguna pareja habrás tenido en estos años ¿No? ¿O me vas a decir que también eres un amargado para conseguirte un jodido novio?

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia dobe, además...

Sasuke corto abruptamente la conversación y frunció el ceño.

- ¿que es lo que has dicho?

- Te he preguntado que si también eres un estreñido para buscarte una pareja teme.- respondió algo contrariado, preguntándose seriamente si Sasuke tenia algún problema de memoria para olvidarse repentinamente de la conversación.

Sasuke poso su afilada mirada sobre el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, había dicho la palabra novio, alto y claro y con una naturalidad pasmosa y eso le hacía sospechar dos cosas o el dobe siendo como era tan despistado se había equivocado o que misteriosamente había averiguado su condición sexual . Algo le decía que la segunda opción era más viable y eso por unos segundos le asustó. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto si supiese que no solamente era gay si no que desde pequeño se sintió atraído por él?

- Has dicho que era un amargado para conseguirme un novio dobe.

La calma y tranquilidad que el azabache mostraba por fuera no era ni el más mínimo reflejo de lo que sentía en su interior, no estaba preparado para un rechazo de Naruto por su condición de homosexual, no ahora que recién lo estaba recuperando como amigo, aunque si lo miraba por otro lado el rubio no parecía tener nada en contra.

- Se lo que te he dicho teme no hace falta que me lo repitas.

Por su lado Naruto no entendía ni Jota de lo que le intentaba decir Sasuke, ¿Por qué le repetia lo que el acababa de repetirle? Tanta repetición le iba a provocar dolor de cabeza.(xD)

- Novio Naruto, has dicho que no me puedo conseguir un novio.

Por mucho que costase el admitir ese tipo de cosas, lo mejor averiguar si de verdad el otro lo sabia y en ese caso a cualquier costo sincerarse, al fin y al cabo era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no deben de tener miedo.

Además también quería saber como era que su rubio amigo se había enterado de tal cosa que muy pocos sabían.

- Y yo te he dicho que se muy bien lo que he dich...

Ups, ahora caía Naruto en lo que había dicho, tonto, tonto y más que tonto, si Sakura se enterase de lo bocazas que había sido, iba a correr la sangre... Su sangre en concreto.

- Emmm...Bueno verás...- entró en estado de pánico preguntándose como mierda salia ahora de este lío.

- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? – Al azabache ya no le quedaban dudas después de ver la reacción del otro.

- ¿Nadie?

- Dobe – empezaba a impacientarse y eso se notaba en la voz de ultratumba con la que llamó por su mote "cariñoso" al rubio.

- Tu no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Porque iba yo a responder la tuya?

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de quitar el puchero infantil que tenía el ojiazul a puñetazos limpios.

- No, no tengo novio, si, si he tenido parejas anteriormente, pero nunca nada serio ¿Contento? ¿O también quieres que te haga una lista con los nombres de todos mis lios?

- Pero que borde eres ttebayo.

La vena que se empezaba a divisar en la frente del azabache no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Me vas a decir de una vez quién ha sido el bocazas? ¿O tengo que echar una solicitud para que me contestes?

- Solo una pregunta más.

A estas alturas el azabache se empezaba a cuestionar si valía la pena retomar la amistad con el muy cazurro. No sabía quien era más masoquista de los dos, si el rubio por no cerrar la boca a pesar de estar a punto de recibir la paliza de su vida o él mismo por aguantarlo.

Antes de poder dar una negativa, Sasuke se vio acorralado contra la pared con la cara de su compañero muy cerca de la suya propia, demasiado cerca, invadiendo sin vergüenza ninguna su espacio personal.

- ¿Como se siente?

- ¿Como se siente el que? – intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma ante la cercania del otro, pero tanta era su concentración por lograrlo que no conseguía asimilar el sentido de la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

- Estar con otro hombre...Besar a otro hombre. – su azul mirada se movían disimuladamente desde los ojos negros hasta los finos labios del contrario. Suponía que estaba entrando en terreno baldío, pero la curiosidad y el anhelo que sentía eran demasiado grandes como para mantener su boca cerrada.

Nunca fue una persona paciente, pero si impulsiva y como tal no iba a esperar mucho tiempo para saber si tenía alguna oportunidad con el Uchiha, no tenía miedo a probar algo nuevo y ya no era un mocoso incapaz de reconocer que se sentía atraído por su amigo, por otro hombre.

Ya pensaría en las consecuencias más tarde...

- Apartate usuratonkachi – ya estaba harto ¿A que demonios jugaba ese rubio cabeza hueca?

- No hasta que me contestes.

- ¿Que te conteste a qué?

- Pues...

- ¿Que se siente cuando besas a una mujer?

- ¿Eh? – ahora era el rubio el que quedo descolocado ante la pregunta del azabache.

- Tu has estado con mujeres ¿No? ¿Que se siente? – Sasuke estaba volviendo la tortilla* descaradamente.

- Es difícil de explicar ttebayo- arrugo el entrecejo intentando concentrarse en dar una respuesta coherente- Cada chica es un mundo, no sabría decirte claramente...

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que con un chico es diferente?

Por unos segundos se quedaron con las miradas fijas en la contraria, uno esperando salir de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraba y el otro analizando lo que el azabache queria decirle.

- No se que es lo que esperas que te diga Naruto – suspiró cansado – Tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejar que me trates como a un bicho raro solo porque no me gustan las mujeres - el ojiazul iba a replicar, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano - y no tengo por que responder tus estupidas preguntas para saciar tu curiosidad sobre los gays, si quieres saber que se siente al estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo, buscate un tío, tiratelo y a mi dejame en paz.

No dijo nada más o más bien no pudo ya que unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impedían, unos labios tibios y curiosos, que después del brusco impacto inicial se movían sobre los suyos de manera lenta y suave, como si estuvieran experimentando su primer beso.

Abrió sus negros ojos que habían sido cerrados en un acto reflejo y arrugo sus finas cejas mientras alzaba una mano hasta colocarla en los pectorales del contrario...

Y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente Naruto era que se encontraba en el suelo con un generoso dolor en la espalda consecuencia del derrape que acababa de hacer con ella y probablemente con un labio partido.

- Ni soy una nenita, ni soy tu cobaya personal para tus experimentos imbécil.

El crujir de unos pasos alejándose sobre la gravilla, indicaron al rubio que su "compañero de estudios" abandonaba el lugar del delito apresuradamente y muy posiblemente con un cabreo de mil demonios.

Se quedo quieto observando las nubes durante un rato, con una sonrisa boba en su adolorida boca, ya podía pensar Sasuke lo que quisiera, que a él le había encantado ese tonto roce y no se iba a quedar parado esperando por más, si el moreno creía que eso iba a ser todo estaba muy equivocado.

Se levanto con algo de dificultad y recogió sus cosas, lo mejor seria saltarse el resto de las clases, total ya era tarde para entrar a la siguiente y prefería ir a casa donde alguien muy importante para el lo esperaba seguramente con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Si, definitivamente hoy tenía ganas de mimitos y ¿Quién mejor que Kyo para eso?

Y aqui es donde me explayo a gusto xD

(si estas notas finales van a ser larguitas de cojones)

Soy una persona curiosa por naturaleza y como tal cuando leo un fic que me gusta, miro el perfil del escritor y leo hasta sus review para ver que fics le han gustado y asi encontrar nuevas historias.

En una de estas veces de curioseo compulsivo, leí por ahí varias cosas que me han dejado un poco impactada.

La primera:

Guerra silenciosa de las fans SasuNaru que no son capaces de asimilar el cambio de papeles de la pareja y ante la cada vez mayor circulación de fics NaruSasu han tomado la determinación de o bien no subir más fic a AY y abandonar la página o (Y esta es peor) subir masivamente fic SasuNaru donde ponen a un Naruto llorón y afeminado hasta las trancas... WTF! ¿Que demonios pretenden conseguir con eso?

Chicos, chicas, un poquito de más aristocracia por favor, ¿Que conseguiis cambiandole la personalidad al personaje hasta ese extremo? Si quereis hacer una guerra en condiciones subid fics de calidad, no hagais esas chorradas tan infantiles. O mejor, simplemente respetad los gustos que no cuesta nada. Si no te gusta el NaruSasu no lo leas y punto. Seguro que si luego veis por ahí que una fan SasuSaku o NaruHina dice que el yaoi les parece aberrante poneis el grito en el cielo, pues lo siento pero en mi opinión personal hacer lo que estais haciendo no os convierte en personas mejores que esas, ellas no respetan el yaoi, pero vosotrås que en teoria tendriais que ser gente más abierta de mente no respetais a las fans NaruSasu. (que conste en acta que no tengo nada en contra de las fans SasuSaku, NaruHina ni cualquier otra pareja hetero, solo con las que dan argumentos homofobos, a las que simplemente les gusta porque si, las respeto mientras ellas me respeten)

Si quereis respeto, respetad vosotros también.

Segundo punto a exponer:

Esto va en cierto modo enlazado con el punto anterior y es otra cosas de las que he visto en mi incansable busqueda o cotilleo (como prefirais llamarlo xD).

Me he dado cuenta de que ahora hay mucha gente "cambiandose de bando" o uniendose a los dos, es decir a pasado de gustarle el SasuNaru a preferir NaruSasu o ambas parejas, esto me da igual porque cada quien tiene derecho a cambiar sus gustos y yo ahí no me meto, lo que si veo raro es que algunas de estas personas parecen justificarse con "según tengo entendido en las parejas homosexuales no hay un Seme o un Uke definido". Ok aqui es donde viene mi opinion personal basada en la cantidad de personas homosexuales o bisexuales que conozco, no hay nada definido en general y cuando digo nada es NADA, al igual que en las parejas de heteros hay gustos para todo, no podemos encasillarlos pq creo que seria un gran error de nuestra parte, hay parejas que se turnan, otras donde el uke es uke y otras donde el seme es "mi culo es sagrado asi que no lo toques", parejas donde una vez al año el Seme da su brazo a torcer y el uke le deja el pompis como la bandera de Japón y asi un largo etcetera... Asi que abrid las mentes que para gustos colores.

Probablemente ya hablé de más, creo que hay mas notas que capitulo xD pero o lo decia o reventaba, asi que a partir de aqui las que quieran darme su punto de vista son bienvenidas en la casilla de reviews, siempre que lo hagan con respeto eso si ^^ nada de hacerme budù ni cosas por el estilo por favor xD

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Basos y a cuidarse ;)


End file.
